Parts in LoD they glazed over...
by phoenix69er
Summary: Ok, This starts out in Hellena prison just outside Shana's cell... Sadly enough, the person I wrote the story with has the game and I do not, and she hasn't finished it. Please R+R!


"Dart?!"  
  
"Shana, be quiet. I stole the keys to get you out of here!"  
  
Lavitz spoke up for the first time since seeing Shana. "Dart, please tell your pants it's not polite to point."  
  
Shana giggled as Dart blushed scarlet. "Let's get going shall we?" Dart said, turning around, still blushing.  
  
"Er… Dart? Could you let me out before leaving?" Shana asked.  
  
"Oh… Sorry." He replied. He handed the key to her cell to Lavitz and walked over to the wall and leaning against it. In the process of doing so slamming his elbow against the wall and crying out in pain, alerting some guards that were conveniently loitering nearby. Lavitz darted into the cell next to Shana's, leaving Dart to fend for himself. "Coward…" Dart muttered.  
  
"Dart! Get in here!" Shana hissed at him, standing aside to let him into her cell. He lunged in, Shana shutting the door behind him. "You might want to get on the bed, that way it doesn't look like you're here. I'll go with you once you've settled.  
  
Dart raised his eyebrow. "E-excuse me?" he asked as he slowly walked over to the bed as she had instructed him. "Are you sure it will look like only one person is there?" His face had become a deep shade of crimson.  
  
"What? Oh… Well, it depends."  
  
"Depends on what?"  
  
"What position we're in of course." She said grinning.  
  
Meanwhile in the cell next to their own, Lavitz was muttering to himself unaware of what was occurring in his neighboring cell. "These guards must be really slow and stupid." He thought out loud.  
  
Dart was still a deep crimson but had to do what Shana told him to so as not to seem stupid. He lay down on his back, and then Shana laid half on him, her head next to his. Dart put his arm across her since they weren't balanced well. Shana smiled to herself as she felt his heartbeat starting to race, matching with her own.  
  
The guards stopped in front of Shana's door.  
  
"What was that?" asked one of the guards  
  
"Whatever it was, it's probably long gone." Sighed the second guard.  
  
"What do you say to some lunch?"  
  
"Now you're talking!" the second guard laughed and they left. Lavitz unlocked his door quickly then rushed over to Shana's cell.  
  
"You two alright in there?"  
  
Dart replied to this. "Um… yeah…" Shana was tracing his jaw line with her fingertip.  
  
"It'll be a minute to find the key ok?" Lavitz started searching for the key frantically, thinking he had dropped it. "Dammit!" he said silently. "I'll be back in a minute ok?"  
  
Dart swallowed hard and nodded. "Y-yeah… okay." He replied nervously.  
  
Lavitz hurried off to find the key.  
  
"It's been a long time Dart." Shana said quietly, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah it has. Sorry for just… up and leaving like that though."  
  
"Well, I missed you, nevertheless. Plus you know what they say right? Absence makes the heart grow fonder." She sat up, allowing him to get up. He didn't, he only shifted so he was sitting up. Shana leaned against him, thinking about how long it had truly been since they had last seen each other. She tilted her head up slightly and brushed her lips against his. She put her arms around his neck and pulled herself onto his lap.  
  
Dart put his hand on her waist, kissing her lightly. He could feel Shana's hands running up and down his neck, pulling him down a bit. He pulled his head back for a second, taking a quick breath before kissing her again. He leaned into her pushing her back.  
  
Now on her back, Shana pulled his armor over his head.  
  
30 minutes later elsewhere, Lavitz was searching for the key to the cell. "Where is that damned key?" he said as he searched the area around him.  
  
One hour later, Lavitz was still looking for the key. "Where the hell is that key?!" he started to get frustrated.  
  
Another hour passes, Lavitz getting angry for not finding the key yet. "WHERE IS THAT DAMNED KEY?!?!?!?!" He screamed, putting his hands on his waist. He felt something in his pocket. He pulled out the key in which he had been looking for, for the past two and a half hours. He blinked. "Oh yes, Dart had handed it to me and I put it in my pocket…" He started to walk back to the cell. "I wonder how Dart and Shana have been making out…"  
  
"Dart, I really missed you." Shana whispered.  
  
"I missed you too…" Dart whispered back, in between kisses on her neck.  
  
Lavitz had the key in hand as he came up to their door. He unlocked it and walked in. "You ready to lea- Holy shit…" He stumbled back over his own feet, leaving quickly after getting up. Dart pushed himself up, and Shana sat up, grabbing what was on the floor. They got dressed then hurried after Lavitz. An awkward silence fell between them as they finally got out of the Hellena prison. Dart slipped his arm around Shana, walking in silence for the most part, that is, until Lavitz almost got shot in the leg by one of the guards that was looking for them in the prairie. They dived into the brush for cover until the guards passed them. Dart helped Lavitz to an abandoned cabin so Shana could patch him up.  
  
Lavitz stood up on his bandaged leg. "Thank you Shana. You would make an excellent wife." Shana went wide eyed and Dart blushed crimson again. "Not necessarily like THAT, or right now for that matter. I was merely stating…" Lavitz trailed off.  
  
"Should we stay here for the night? To make sure you're okay and all?" Dart asked.  
  
"I'm fine, really."  
  
Shana spoke up. "I would feel better if we did."  
  
Lavitz agreed. "Oh alright. I suppose it wouldn't hurt, would it?"  
  
Shana went to make up the bed for Lavitz, but he simply said he would prefer to sleep outside, under the stars. "Don't be silly Lavitz, Dart and I can sleep outside. Besides, this bed is only meant for one person."  
  
"Didn't seem to stop you before, now did it?" Lavitz snickered. He pulled off his armor and climbed onto the bed. Shana took out some pillows, but could only find one sleeping bag. She smiled a little and put all the pillows back except for one larger one and went outside to set up what had to be set up. Shana took Dart's armor off and put it on the stairs to the cottage. She turned around so he could get the latches on her armor. He slid the armor down her shoulders, leaving her in a cut off tank top and shorts. Dart pulled his t-shirt off, then crawled into the sleeping bag, leaving her enough space to get in. She scooted in next to him, smiling. He slipped his arm around her, and gave her a quick goodnight kiss, knowing they'll need to be rested for the next day. 


End file.
